1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector adapting for a wireless card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the various wireless technologies develop quickly such as IrDA, IEEE 802.11b, 802.11a, 802.11g, 802.11n, Bluetooth and so on. Many people are eager to cast off various cables connecting with coupling devices. The wireless technologies bring human being so much convenience. Many wireless products such as wireless keyboard, wireless mouse, wireless headset, enter into daily life. A traditional way to mount a wireless card into a electronic device is by a solder manner. However, these electronic devices are usually so small, and it's a hard and time-consuming work to operate within small space. In addition, it's not convenient to change the wireless card when necessary.
Hence, an new designed electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.